The present invention relates to a Frisbee, and more particularly to a Frisbee that has a cold-emitting means mounted between a transparent top cover and a base thereof to emit cold light and therefore create special visual effect when the Frisbee flies and turns in the air.
Frisbees are popular throwing toys and can be divided into different types according to their sizes, weights, shapes and purposes, such as mini Frisbees, auto-return Frisbees, practicing Frisbees, Frisbees for aimed throwing, and Frisbees for distant throwing. There are also other specially designed Frisbees suitable for creating different performing effects.
While the amazing throwing skill of a Frisbee player is a very important factor for the Frisbee to become an attractive toy, the structure of the Frisbee itself is another important factor that enables the Frisbee to create special visual effect and attract more consumers. It is tried by the inventor to incorporate a cold-light emitting means in the structure of a Frisbee, so that cold light is emitted when the Frisbee is thrown out to fly and turn in the air to create a dazzling visual effect and effectively and exactly show how wonderful a Frisbee player manipulates a Frisbee.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a cold-light emitting Frisbee that mainly includes a transparent round top cover, a round base covered by the top cover, and a cold-light emitting means. The cold-light emitting means includes a control plate that is screwed to an upper surface of the base and is electrically connected to batteries received in compartments provided at a lower surface of the base, and some cold-light strips connected to the control plate via flat cables and fitly positioned in some recesses radially spaced on the upper surface of the base. A user may push a watertight sealing member from a bottom of the base to actuate a pressure switch on the control plate, causing the cold-light strips to emit cold light when the Frisbee is thrown out to fly and turn in the air.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cold-light emitting Frisbee, of which a round base is provided at a central area with open-bottomed battery compartments to accommodate batteries therein. A packing strip is provided around a bottom opening of each battery compartment before the latter is closed with a covering plate, so that the batteries are completely protected against external moistures.